Angel and Devil
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: Leaf needs to make a tough decision. To help her decide, an angel and a devil decide to help her out. LeafGreenShipping.


**ConflictingShipping/OldrivalShipping fic! I've wanted to write one for days. I just couldn't get a good idea.**

**Gary: You're just torturing me now.**

**Me: How come all the people I pay hate me?**

**Silver: Because you exist.**

**Me: Get out! You're not in this fic! *pushes Silver out the door***

**Leaf: Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

**Me: If I did, then Leaf would be in the anime.**

* * *

_He looks so peaceful. _Leaf thought as she gazed at the boy on the bed. _Stop it, Leaf. You hate everything about him. Everything! That arrogant attitude, that spiky hair, those soft, kissable...dang it. You do not love Gary Oak. Even if he is super hot. Dang it. _She sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "Who am I kidding? I feel that way about him." Leaf played with a lock of her own brown hair. She reached for her water bottle and chugged down what was left of it. Drinking the cool water reminded her how it was freezing in their room. _Arceus, why does it have to be so darn cold? This sleeping bag can't keep me warm enough to get through the night. Well, I have two choices. Stay in this sleeping bag and risk freezing, or get up and sleep with Gary. _She shivered at that last thought. Just then, little angel and devil versions of Leaf popped up next to her head.

"Come on, sleep with him. You're going to freeze to death if you don't." The devil version reminded her.

"No. You have your dignity to worry about. He's never going to let you live this down if you do this." The angel version shot back.

"I don't know. Why does my life have to be so complicated?" The real Leaf sighed.

"It doesn't have to be. Just get in there with him. You love him, right?" The devil version prodded Leaf with her evil trident.

"You know he doesn't feel that way. You can't succumb to the dark Leaf. She's bad." The angel version swatted the trident away with her wing.

"Listen to me, not the goody-two-shoes Leaf. She's all good and stuff. You won't get anywhere in life without taking some risks."

"Although that is true, if he knows you did it, then you'll be embarrassed for the rest of your life."

"I really don't know what to do. You're both right. But I don't know who's more right." Real Leaf looked at both of them.

"I'm more right. Remember those fangirls. Remember your jealousy." The devil went in through her ear to help Leaf remember her jealousy.

"Get out of her head, you manifestation of evil!" The angel went in through the other ear to stop the other figment of Leaf's imagination.

"Remember how they all flirt with **your **Gary." The devil hissed Gary's name.

"Stop that, she doesn't need to remember that." The angel took off her halo and began to strike the devil with it.

"She needs to remember that." The devil said as she blocked the angel's strikes with her trident.

_Guys, stop attacking each other. _Real Leaf thought. Even though it was a thought, the angel and the devil heard it as a loud yell. _If it makes you happy, I'll go in and come back out, real quick. I need to get warm._

"I'm glad you see it my way." The devil smirked and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"You better get out of there 'real quick'." The angel folded her arms and vanished in a puff of white smoke. When Leaf was sure both of them were gone, she quietly got up and slid into the bed, next to Gary. She curled up into a ball to get warm quickly. As she was getting out, Gary rolled over in his sleep so that his arms were resting on Leaf.

"Don't leave." He murmured. _Well, this feels comfortable. He did tell me not to leave. Who am I not to listen to him? _Leaf thought. The angel appeared next to her.

"I thought you said you would get out of there, 'real quick'." She looked annoyed. Leaf smirked and blew her away. "Aak!" Leaf smiled and relaxed. Soon she fell asleep in Gary's arms. When he was sure that Leaf was asleep, Gary opened his eyes and held Leaf close to him. He inhaled the scent of her hair.

"'Night, Leaf." He whispered before once again falling asleep.

* * *

**That was fun! I can so imagine two little chibi Leafs bugging the real one. Just so you know, Gary was awake the entire time.**

**Gary: No, I wasn't.**

**Me: We don't want them to know that.**

**Gary: Well, I was asleep.**

**Me: No, you weren't. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
